Empirical Evidence
by missgeekgirl
Summary: It's amazing what observation can teach you. John sees and learns more than he expected. Rodney/OFC PWP VOYEURISM KINK. Listed as romance because no other genre fit. Hints of future McShep. I still don't own them I just play with them from time time


The feasting was over and they were well into the cultural relations part of the evening on px3-5g. Raucuous groups of colourfully dressed people spun and twirled, performing a complicated folk dance. Brosia, or, as John fondly thought of it, Beer World, was celebrating their annual Grain Festival. Their huge grain crops were used mainly to brew a delicious ale like beverage. The dark rich drink was renown through out the Pegasus Galaxy and to be invited to the Brosian Grain Festival was quite an honour.

John had just returned from the long serving line. Weaving his way back through the crowd had taken quite a bit longer than he had expected. He was balancing a tray containing 3 mugs of Brosian Ale. Teyla was the lone remaining team member at their table when he arrived. Setting the tray down in front of her, he looked around for Rodney. Frowning when he realized the scientist was nowhere in sight he reached down to his thigh holster. Teyla's fingers on his wrist caught his attention. She looked at him, concern darkening her eyes.

"Colonel?"

"McKay's gone." he bit out as his gaze swept the room, searching for Rodney.

Teyla sat back in her seat with a small enigmatic smile.

"Oh Dr. McKay left with Tracka. She wanted to show him the data logs from the Brosian's grain energy research."

"Tracka?" John asked.

"She was one of the scientists we met this afternoon when we toured the science wing."

John's tension eased and he sat down. He had a vague memory of an young blonde woman talking with Mckay about using grain for fuel. Draping one arm over the back of his chair, he looked at Teyla.

"Why didn't he wait to tell me that himself?"

"You were in deep discussion with Mala. I believe he said that he did not wish to cramp your style, Colonel." Teyla looked rather proud of herself for remembering the correct Earth phrase.

John snorted as he remembered the mind numbing conversation about planting and harvesting moons. The Grain Priestess Mala had been very informative and Sheppard now knew more about harvesting than he would ever need to use.

Feeling restless he pushed his mostly full mug of ale away and scanned the room. He paused briefly in disbelief at the sight of Ronon dancing with a harvest maiden. The Satedean wore a crown of braided grain and a fierce grin. Whirling as he performed the intricate steps his dreadlocks were flying in enthusiastic abandon. With a quick nod at John and Teyla, Ronon spun his partner before disappearing back in the depths of the crowded dance floor.

The sound of a throat clearing jerked John's attention back to the table where two young Brosians stood smiling politely. The blandly handsome young male, Halak was a familiar face from earlier in the day. However the young girl with him had not been a part of the welcoming party that had greeted John's team when they had arrived through the stargate.

"Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, I would like you to meet my sister, Brina." Halak smiled meaningfully at John as the young girl blushed and stumbled slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you miss." John said as he placed a hand under Brina's elbow to steady her.

Halak's smile widened and he turned to Teyla extending a hand in an invitation to dance. Teyla inclined her head in acceptance and rose gracefully. As she placed her hand on Halak's arm, he turned to look at John.

"Colonel will you join us in the festivities?"

Feeling trapped, John looked at the young girl standing hopefully before him. Her head lowered as she gazed up at him through heavy lashes. He looked at Teyla pleadingly and received only a raised eyebrow in reply. Why did he never see this coming? He glanced down at the table in desperation and spied McKay's forgotten scanner. That's odd, John thought to himself before he realized it provided an escape from the situation.

"I'd love to Halak but I really should check on Dr McKay. No telling what trouble he'll get into unsupervised."

"As you wish Colonel." Halak said regretfully, his matchmaking hopes dashed.

Teyla spared John a brief knowing look before heading out onto the dance floor with her companion. Laughing joyously, they quickly disappeared into the swirling crowd. Sheppard watched silently for a moment, then turned to face the young maiden. She really was very pretty, with delicate features and long brown ringlets. The shiny tresses were entwined with elaborate braids and sparkling beads. The gemstones shone with the same green light as her eyes and were a shade lighter than her dress. Admiring her beauty John allowed himself a brief moment of regret, but there was no way in hell he was getting on that dance floor.

Slouching lazily he smiled the most charming self-deprecating smile in his repertoire. Only someone who knew him well would realize that the one sided grin never reached his eyes.

"Sorry Brina, duty calls. Rain cheque?"

Frowning slightly, obviously confused she nodded and curtsied, before moving on to the next table and the young farmer sitting there.

Suppressing a sigh of relief, John grabbed the scanner and stood. With his head down he hurried from the central hall before anyone else could ask him to dance.

Retracing steps from the tour they had taken earlier that day, Sheppard headed towards the research labs. The hallways were empty and silent, all the Brosian people were in the main hall dancing and celebrating. After several wrong turns, he finally stumbled across the science wing. It was on the east side of the complex far from where the festival was taking place. The long corridor was dark except for one partially open door. A soft light spilled out across the floor, and there was a murmur of muted voices emanating from the room. As he approached the door, John could hear Rodney talking. The words themselves were unclear, but the tone was flustered. McKay being flustered really was nothing new, however there was an undercurrent to his voice that made Sheppard uneasy. Dropping back against the wall John pulled the gun from his thigh holster. Keeping to the shadows, he crept up to the room.

As he got closer to the end of the hall, Rodney's voice became clearer. McKay was in full babble mode. Something was wrong, Sheppard could feel it. What was McKay thinking, going off without John to protect him? Damn it, he really would have to put the scientist on a leash when they were off world. He paused outside the door, adjusting his grip on the gun. Stealthily Sheppard peeked around the doorframe to access the threat Rodney was facing and felt his jaw drop in complete shock. Ok, so, no danger here.

The scene that registered was proof positive that McKay really never shut up under any circumstances. John's eyes widened and the thought that he should walk away, crossed his mind but he couldn't get his body to co-operate. A drawling voice that sounded remarkably like Jimmy Banks, his best friend from 10th grade started to chant in the back of his head "free porn, free live porn". Sheppard absently reholstered his weapon as he stared into the room stupefied. Well this definitely was not at all what he was expecting to find.

McKay was leaning against the far wall, flushed and very dishevelled. His shirt was rucked up, and his pants were pooled around his ankles. Rodney's eyes were closed, the long lashes casting shadows high across his cheekbones. His mouth was red and shiny. Lips apart as he gasped out fragments of words. A woman, obviously Tracka, was kneeling naked before him. Her pale peachy skin glowed in the light of the room. She had one hand splayed against Rodney's stomach fingernails lightly scratching the skin. The other hand was wrapped around McKay's hard cock. Her blonde head (why was it always blondes?) was bobbing as she gave Rodney what sounded like a sloppy but very enthusiastic blow job. The panting scientist reached down and clumsily patted her head. His fingers threaded through her hair as his mutterings coalesced into recognizable words.

"...wait...oh...god...wait. I'm gona..."

With an obscene pop Tracka released McKay's cock. Standing gracefully one hand still firmly grasping the base of Rodney's thick erection, she leaned into him. A dirty smile evident in her voice, as she teased him.

"Going to what, Doctor?" Instead of replying, Rodney grasped her upper arms and pulled her roughly into a deep wet kiss. A kiss, he was obviously very good, at given Tracka's ardent response.

Arousal and something else twisted through Sheppard as he knelt in the doorway unable to turn away. An unidentifiable heavy sensation settled between his throat and chest as he watched silently. Biting his lip, John frowned slightly his gaze remaining fixated on the two oblivious lovers.

Tracka reluctantly pulled away from Rodney and climbed up on the long lab table. Leaning back onto one arm, she smiled and beckoned for him to join her. Her throaty laughter filled the room as McKay shuffled over, pants still around his ankles, his hard shiny cock bobbing with his movements. Equal amounts of amusement and desire shone in Rodney's blue eyes as he smiled back at her.

Given Rodney's attitude toward food, John half expected McKay to situate himself between Tracka's pale thighs and begin thrusting. Instead the scientist lowered himself to his knees and ran his large agile hands up the inside of her legs, stopping at her thighs. Pushing gently he spread her wide, reverently opening her secrets. Raising his eyes to hers he held her gaze as he lowered his head and breathed softly on her glistening folds. His tongue darted out for a lightening quick taste as he stared intently at her expression. Sucking on her bottom lip, Tracka wordlessly nodded in encouragement. Rodney once again lowered his head, lips brushing the most feminine part of her. The slender blonde fell back onto the table in pleasure. Her back arching, hips twisting as Rodney feasted on her. His big hands held her in place as he slowly, ruthlessly, began to take her apart, to reduce her to a heaving panting creature capable only of sensation.

John watched in awe, his arousal almost unbearable. He pressed the heel of his palm against his throbbing cock. Unconsciously he began to massaged himself through the cloth of his BDU's as Tracka moaned, her body jerking to completion under Rodney's tongue. McKay was gently kissing her naval, and cupping her breasts. His thumbs brushed across her jutting nipples as she struggled to catch her breath. Sitting up she slid closer to the edge of the table and tossed back her sweaty hair. Then with urgent hands and sultry whispers Tracka urged Rodney up and into her. His voice was a husky murmur as his cock slid slowly into her welcoming warmth, filling and stretching her. He paused fully embedded in her depths panting harshly, until her long legs wrapped firmly around his hips. Slowly they began to move in tandem.

Their mingled groans had John hastily fumbling for his belt buckle and zipper. With a soft sigh of relief he released his cock from his pants. He stifled a gasp as he smeared his thumb across the weeping head. Years of sharing barracks and tents had taught him the art of silence. It wasn't as satisfying as completely letting go, but sometimes it was necessary. Employing those skills now, he fisted his throbbing erection. Seeking sweet relief his eyes were glued to the writhing couple as he worked his cock with long slow twisting strokes.

McKay's hips flexed as he thrust deeply into Tracka's willing body, his clever fingers working her clit. The blonde's full breasts bounced as she rose to meet Rodney's rythm. McKay leaned forward licking at Tracka's rosy puckered nipples, his rounded ass clenching with each powerful thrust. John found himself transfixed, wondering what that nimble tongue would feel like on him. As he pumped his cock faster his left hand bracing himself on the wall, Sheppard's eyes were continually drawn back to Rodney's face. McKay's expression was filled with concentration and wonder. It was the look Rodney usually saved for really spectacular scientific discoveries. As John fucked his fist in time with Mckay's heavy thrusts he found himself wishing that look was directed at him. He arrived at the startling realization he was jealous of Tracka, as he convulsed, coming long and hard. Hot semen flowed over his hand and splattered on the floor. Panting and leaning shakily against the wall, he hurriedly cleaned himself up. As he was tucking away his still throbbing member he heard Rodney's hoarse shout. Peering back into the room he watched silently as McKay orgasmed.

Quietly John pulled back. Feeling unsettled he ran a shaking hand through his hair. What he had done in this hallway was way more dangerous than any imagined threat they faced on Brosia. Sheppard was a great fan of denial, it had worked well for him in the past. This time though he realized, ignoring the situation would not make it go away. However self preservation warned that now was not the time, nor the place for a lifestyle readjustment. He had to leave now, right now. To stay any long would pretty much guarantee he would be caught. So with image of McKay's face mid-orgasm burned into his brain, John slipped away to deal with what he had discovered about himself. 


End file.
